A Series Of Incredible Times
by Hulkfan96
Summary: What if Hulk was a member of the Justice League, and all the women wanted him? When Batman cheats on Wonder Woman, breaking her heart beyond repair, she turns to Bruce Banner for comfort, developing feelings for her best friend.
1. Broken Hearts and Island Fights

-**The Watchtower**-

It was late in the evening as Diana Prince, Princess of Themyscira and known worldwide as Wonder Woman, was currently wandering the Watchtower. She was dressed in a breathtaking blue dress that covered her right shoulder, reached down to the floor with a slit that exposed her right leg, a nearly scandalous plunging neckline that drew great attention her perfectly sculpted breasts and several thin lace-like straps that made a crisscrossed pattern on her back. Her raven-black locks were flowing freely from her head like a silky waterfall that seemed to shine and reflect the lights of the hallway off of it. She had a very light amount of makeup on, mainly around her eyes that caused her lightning-blue eyes to stand out even more. She was wandering around in an attempt to calm down and prevent herself from tearing something, or rather someone, apart. This was supposed to be a night where she was to go on a date with Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, but the Dark Knight never showed up at the restaurant, and it was a very fancy one at that. Diana didn't think much of it at first, but when minutes of waiting turned into three hours, she started to get worried about her boyfriend.

"_Although, thinking of Bruce as a 'boyfriend' is a bit of a stretch_." Diana thinks to herself, as she and Bruce Wayne have only dated for 10 months now. Despite this, the Dark Knight always put protecting Gotham above their relationship. She didn't mind it when it was something big, like Joker and his gang of goons robbing a bank, but if it's a random thief that Batman feels a need to stop anyway, then there's a problem.

So she decided to call him up. Not five seconds after dialing his number, she gets an answer. But it wasn't from Batman. It was Talia al Ghül. Apparently, Rã's al Ghül and Poison Ivy teamed up to unleash a deadly biochemical agent upon the populace of Gotham before being stopped by Batman and Talia. But that wasn't the best part of it. Batman was exposed to some of Ivy's pheromones, to which Talia took advantage of this, lowering his inhibitors and instigated a session by kissing him. This was exactly what Talia and Batman explained to Diana after the latter had woken up. Diana could practically hear the enjoyment Talia was taking from her heartbreak just by the tone of her voice, though Talia could've just told her, "_Haha, I've got your lover and you don't_," and the Amazonian would've understood perfectly.

Batman once told Diana that he was immune to Poison Ivy's pheromones. If that were true, how did he ever fall into Talia's claws? The only conclusion that Dian could come up with...is that Batman had cheated on her with Talia...again, for the third time. The two previous times Batman cheated on her, he did it willingly without any of Ivy's pheromones affecting him. As stupid as it was, Diana had forgiven him both times, but this time...she wasn't feeling like giving him another chance.

The demigoddess entered the cafeteria and sat down at a nearby table near a window that had a beautiful view of Earth. While Diana gazes at the planet she calls home, she feels sadness and hurt fill her heart. How could she be so stupid, to think Batman would change?

Tears start forming in Diana's eyes before she begins to cry. As this happens, another person enters the cafeteria while reading a book. That person is none other than Bruce Banner, aka The Incredible Hulk, The Strongest One There Is, and one of the founding members of the Justice League of Avengers. Upon entering the cafeteria and hearing the sound of someone sobbing, Bruce looks up from his book, confused and surprised to see Diana, his best friend, was crying. She's one of the strongest people he has ever known in his life; who could hurt her enough to make her cry?

"Diana?" The former gamma scientist spoke up, walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

Diana, while startled by her best friend's sudden appearance at first, calms down and softly asks him, "What are you doing here, Bruce?"

"I have monitor duty tonight." Bruce replied before taking a seat next to Diana and setting his book down. "And you didn't answer my question, Diana. What's wrong?"

The Amazon glances at her best friend and could sense the concern in Bruce's eyes, knowing full well that she couldn't keep anything from him. When Diana first came to the World of Men several years ago, Bruce was one of the first people to befriend her as well as help Diana adjust and feel welcome in the normal world. They became very close friends after that, and shared/did everything together, including looking out for one another during a tough fight and provided comfort when either of them needed it.

The demigoddess sighs before saying to Bruce, "I just discovered that Batman has cheated on me...again, with Talia al Ghül." After she tells him this, she bursts into tears, prompting Bruce to pull Diana into a comforting hug.

"_Damn it, Bats! Why can't you stay away from that crazy bitch_?!" The former gamma scientist says in his mind, but then again, he shouldn't be too surprised, as they always did have a dysfunctional relationship, and had a son together at that. Bruce continues to comfort Diana. "Shhh...it's okay, Diana. I'm here for you..." He says, murmuring soft words to her. "Everything is going to be alright. What Batman did to you...it wasn't your fault." He adds. Eventually, Diana pulls herself away from Bruce as he wipes the tears off of her face.

The Amazonian finally stops crying and feels a little better due to Bruce's sweet words. "Thank you, Bruce. I truly needed your comforting words." She says as she gazes into his warm eyes, feeling herself blush as her heart races a bit.

"If you want, Di, I could smash his mansion into powder for you?" The former gamma scientist offers up, smirking darkly as his eyes briefly glow green.

Diana giggles at that and says, "While that's _really_ tempting, Bruce, I don't think Alfred would enjoy that, considering he lives there too."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Bruce replies with a shrug and a grin before another idea pops up into his mind. "How about we teleport to one of the islands that Hulk ventures to when he wants to be alone and spar; it'll take your mind off things."

The gorgeous Amazonian thinks on it for a moment before smirking and says, "Sure."

* * *

-**10 Minutes Later**-

After donning her normal armored attire, sword and shield, Diana walks over to Bruce, who's patiently waiting for her at the teleporter.

"Ready?" Bruce asks, his eyes glowing green as he smiles.

The demigoddess nods with a savage smile on her flawless face. "Ready." And with that, they teleport out of the Watchtower.

* * *

-**Unknown Island: South Pacific**-

Bruce and Diana appear on the sandy beach of a sunny, tropical island.

"So, where do we start?" Diana asks as she briefly glances around at the beautiful island. "No wonder Hulk came here so often. This island is beautiful..." She thinks to herself.

"Simple." Bruce says, smiling at her before changing into Hulk within seconds. "**Like this**!" The Jade Giant roars out and lightly punches the beautiful Amazonian, sending her flying through a bunch of trees before leaping towards her.

"Unh!" Diana groans from Hulk's sucker punch, yet she smiles as she picks herself up off the floor. As Hulk swings his right arm at her, she catches his fist and punches him square in the face with her own right fist, sending him flying back with her unrestrained god-level strength. As Hulk rolls along the ground, he looks up at the sky, seeing Diana heading towards him, prompting him to jump back to avoid her attack and grab her by her leg and repeatedly slam her on the ground, which shakes the entire island. He then tosses her onto the ground. Dazed by the brutal attack, Diana is helpless as Hulk starts pummeling her, burying her into the ground with each punch before stopping and stepping back, smirking as his beautiful opponent struggles to yank herself free.

"**Need help**?" Hulk asks as he smirks at her predicament, crossing his arms.

"Unh! Argh!" She grunts as she keeps trying to get free, eventually getting out on her own and tackling Hulk. "Thanks for the offer, my friend, but I'm good." She remarks, receiving a grin from Hulk as he grabs her and tosses her off before proceeding to punch her away again.

"**This'll be fun**..." Hulk says lowly, cracking his knuckles as he approaches Diana. The two proceed to punch and throw each other around, smiling to themselves as they do it.

* * *

-**3 Hours Later**-

After their friendly sparring match, Hulk and Diana peacefully sit on the beach, enjoying themselves as they watch the stars in the night sky together. Diana coddled next to the Jade Giant as he smiled at her before looking back up at the stars. The beautiful Amazon was truly thankful for having a friend like Bruce and his muscular alter ego. He was kind...generous...selfless...thoughtful. Diana then briefly glances up at his handsome face and begins to admire it.

"_So handsome_..._Wait a minute. Handsome? Where did that word come from_?" Diana thought, confused for a moment before shaking her head and glances over at the ocean. Oh, who is she kidding? She's madly in love with her best friend, always has been...and Bruce/Hulk didn't even know this. The only men Diana had ever dated were Batman and Steve Trevor, and she only dated them because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Bruce and Hulk, but now she could see how wrong she was to do such a thing. The gorgeous Amazon glances back up at Hulk's handsome face, wanting so badly to kiss it all over, wondering if Hulk felt the same way about her...


	2. New Problems and Better Relationships

(**Gamma World, New Mexico: Operations Base and Home of Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk**)

Bruce was currently in his lab, working on his latest invention, a brand-new water purifier that'll clean water for very poor and poverty-stricken countries across the globe. The purification process will last up to 10 years or more. The former Gamma Scientist had already developed this machine about a week ago and was nearly finished with it.

Bruce was in a very good mood, especially after cheering Diana up, during their little sparring match last night. Seeing her gorgeous smile and beautiful blue eyes shine with excitement, warmed Bruce's heart and made it flutter crazily. The former Gamma Scientist was so lucky to have Diana as his best friend. He just could never, ever understand why Batman could cheat on a woman as amazing and stunningly beautiful as Diana. But then again...the Dark Knight's track record with women could speak for itself in this situation. At least Bruce and his alter ego, Hulk, were faithful to every woman that he's been with or at least dated.

"I'm still half-tempted to level Wayne Manor into rubble for what Bruce has done to Diana..." The former Gamma Scientist thought to himself, before he chuckled and shook his head. "But no way am I going to put the agony of cleaning that disastrous mess up on poor, old Alfred."

As Bruce was putting the finishing touches on his invention, he receives an unexpected, but important call via his Justice League com-link from one of his other friends - Clark Kent aka Superman. Pausing what he was doing for now, Bruce sets his tools down and answers the call. "Hi, Clark. What's so important that you had to call me?" The former Gamma Scientist asked curiously, but suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, but congratulations on your and Lana's baby boy!"

"Thanks, Bruce, It's hard to believe that we've been parents for only a week and we absolutely love it." The Man of Steel replied with a warm chuckle, before his tone turned serious. "Now onto why I called you, Bruce. I believe one of the Enclave sectors are planning an attack somewhere in Metropolis, I could really use your help in tracking them down and stopping whatever plans they have for the city."

The former Gamma Scientist's expressioned turned serious as well, mainly at the mention of the Enclave and said. "The Enclave? I haven't dealt with them in a while, but I'll help you in any way I can, Clark."

"Thanks again, Bruce, I owe you one. I'll meet you at the top of the Daily Planet in a couple of hours and we'll investigate the matter together." Clark responds.

"Sounds like a plan." Bruce readily agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you, then." The Man of Steel says, before ending their call.

After Clark hung up, the former Gamma Scientist sat in his work chair, frowning in thought, "The Enclave haven't been active for nearly 3 years. What are they planning this time?" Bruce asked himself, though he decides to table that question for a later time as he gets ready to leave and meet up with the Last Son of Krypton in Metropolis.

* * *

(**The Watchtower: Cafeteria**)

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Diana was currently having lunch with her close friend, Dinah Lance aka Black Canary and had just told her of how Bruce Wayne, not only stood her up on their date last night, but cheated on her as well. Needless to say, Dinah wasn't happy with what the Dark Knight had done to the Amazon and was greatly disgusted by his actions. "I can't believe he did that to you, Di!" The Martial Artist fumed.

Diana nodded solemnly. "And Talia...she had the audacity to gloat about it to me over the phone." She bristled, her fists clenching in anger at an image of a smirking Talia Al Ghūl. "She's incredibly lucky that I wasn't there, otherwise things would've gotten really ugly."

"What are you going to do now, Di? Please tell me, you're not going to give Bats another chance." Dinah asked, seriously hoping that Diana will dump Bruce Wayne for good and find somebody better, somebody way better.

The demi-goddess shook her head at Dinah's question. "No, after last night, we're done for good. Talia can keep him until he's old and frail for all I care." Diana replied, much to the Martial Artist's relief. "Besides...I've already found someone worth spending my life with." Diana added with a warm, loving smile as thoughts and images of Bruce Banner/Hulk entered her mind. Those thoughts immediately started to calm her down.

Noticing her friend's happy expression, Dinah excitedly asks, "Really? Who is it?"

Before the Amazon could answer her, another voice spoke up. "What are you beautiful gals talking about?"

They looked over as Karen Starr aka Power Girl, one of Diana's closest friends and lover at one point, approaches them with a smile on her face and sits down at their table. "So, how'd your date with Batman go last night, Di?" The busty Kryptonian asked, while eating one of Diana's fries from her lunch; something the demi-goddess didn't mind.

"Bruce stood her up on their date last night." Dinah stated.

Karen's eyes went wide hearing that, "Is that true, Di?" She asked, glancing at the Amazon.

"Yes and then cheated on me...again with that bitch, Talia al Ghūl." Diana replied, feeling disgusted at even mentioning the assassin's name.

"That bastard!" The busty Kryptonian angrily hissed, before standing up and made to leave. "I'm going to rip him apart!"

"No, Karen, It isn't worth it." The demi-goddess quickly said, knowing Batman would likely have a shard of kryptonite at the ready and she didn't want to see her friend/former lover hurt or worse. "Sit down." She gently told the busty Kryptonian.

Although, Karen hated Batman for breaking Diana's heart again and wanted to crack his skull open like an egg, she knew the Amazon was right. The busty Kryptonian huffed, but obliged Diana and sat back down. "He still deserves a beating, Di." Karen grumbles.

"I know, but it's not worth you getting hurt over it, Karen." Diana sternly counters. "Though, you do look sexy when you're angry and vengeful." She adds, giving her former lover a suggestive smirk.

Karen blushes red, "Oh, stop it." She mutters as the Amazon playfully winks at her, while taking a sip from her soda.

"Going after Bats would be a bad idea, PG." Dinah chimes in, agreeing with Diana. "Besides, Di might've found someone else, someone way better than Batman." The Martial Artist happily says.

Surprised by that, Karen glances at Diana and asks her, "Really? Damn, Di, you've already found someone else. Who is it?"

The beautifull demi-goddess stares down at the table, "I've had feelings for him for a long time, even before I started dating Batman and Steve Trevor, but I didn't act on them for fear of ruinning our great friendship. Now I realize how stupid that was of me and I plan on telling him of how I really feel." Diana replies as a soft smile slowly crosses her face and glances back up at her friends, who were eagerly waiting to hear 'who' it is. "Bruce Banner."

Both Dinah and Karen were stunned into silence for a minute or two, before Karen laughed, which confused Diana, and said. "You're not the only one, Di."

"What do you mean, Karen?" The Amazon asked.

"What I mean is that there's several other women in the League and other hero teams, who also have eyes on that handsome nerd and his super strong alter ego." The busty Kryptonian explained, "Including myself...and Dinah, here." She added, throwing a knowing smirk towards the Martial Artist.

Diana's eyes widened in surpirse at hearing that as she glanced at Dinah and asked, "Is that true, Dinah?"

"No, It isn't. I don't know what she's talking about?..." Dinah nervously responded/denied, almost sinking down into her seat.

Karen rolled her eyes at the Martial Artist and says, "Quit playing dumb with us, Dinah. I've seen you eye and flirt with Banner multiple times, despite the fact, you were in an on and off again relationship with Ollie."

Seeing that there's no way out of this conversation, Dinah sighed. "Yes, Di, I have feelings for him." She truthfully admitted. "I mean, what woman wouldn't love him? Bruce is kind, smart, generous, handsome and is always willing to help others. Hulk is friendly, powerful, protective and quite a hottie himself. He's every woman's dream man." The Martial Artist says with a loving smile as thoughts of her and Bruce/Hulk being together began to rush through her head.

"I-I don't know what to say..." The Amazon replied, shocked and surprised by this news. "Although, I'm not too surprised that other women feel as I do for Bruce and Hulk."

Karen noticed Diana's worried expression and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't worry too much, Di. I'm very sure Banner has enough love in his heart for you and many other women." The busty Kryptonian tells her, then suddenly an idea occurred to Karen and she smirked. "Perhaps, we could both take him for a 'ride' sometime?"

The demi-goddess blushed bright red at the suggestion, but before Diana could respond, she feels her phone vibrate and takes it out to check, only to immediately scowl deeply in anger.

"What's the matter, Di?" Dinah asked, after seeing her friend scowl.

Still scowling, Diana glances over at both of her friends. "That was Batman, apparently he wants to talk..."

Karen scowls angrily as well, "You should go and give him a piece of your mind, Di." She says to her friend/former lover and adds. "Let Bruce know that you're done with his bullsh*t. " The nerve of the Dark Knight wanting to talk after what he has done to Diana, It made the busty Kryptonian's blood boil.

The Amazon mulls it over in her mind, before making a decision. "You know what...you're right, Karen, I'm going to do just that." Diana says with hard glare as she stands up. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anything for you, sexy." Karen responds with a smirk and wink. Diana grins and winks back at friend, then heads out of the cafeteria, "Mmm, she still has a nice ass." The busty Kryptonian thought to herself after a brief glance down at the demi-goddess' rear.

* * *

(**Hallway**)

While heading towards the Teleportation Deck, Diana bumbs into Hercules, her older half-brother and one of the Strongest Heroes on the planet.

"Diana!" The Lion of Olympus happily boomed, pulling his younger sister into a warm hug. "I heard what Batman did to you, I am truly sorry, little sister." He said.

"How did you find out?" The Amazon asked, confused.

Hercules chuckled at her question, "An older brother's Intuition." He replied, before patting his sister on her shoulder. "If you need anything or just want to speak to someone, I'm here for you, Diana."

The demi-goddess smiles and nods at her older brother, who grins back at her and starts to leave, but Diana quickly stops him. "Actually, there is something you can do for me, brother..."

Curious by what his younger sister meant, Hercules asked, "What is it?"

The Amazon smirks deviously as an idea begins forming in her mind.

* * *

(**Metropolis: The Daily Planet**)

Clark Kent aka Superman was on the roof of the Daily Planet, currently waiting for Bruce to show up. He briefly checked his watch, It seemed like Banner was running a little late. After another minute passes, the former Gamma Scientist finally arrives onto the roof, courtesy of a new teleportation device that Cyborg made for him. Bruce dusts himself off and walks over to his friend. "Sorry I was running late, Clark, but I had to make sure Devil Dinosaur didn't get into anything before I left." Bruce explained. "He nearly turned the Rio Grande Zoo into his own personal buffet line three weeks ago, before I stopped him, I didn't need to deal with an incident like that again."

The Man of Steel shakes his head and says, "I'll never understand how you could have a dinosaur, specifically a Tyrannosaurus Rex, to be your pet."

The former Gamma Scientist chuckles at his friend, "It's all about mutual trust and respect for another, Clark." He responds with a smile, before getting serious and asking. "So, where did you last see the Enclave?"

"I seen several of their soldiers loading some strange containers onto a couple of flatbed trucks early at the docks while I was on patrol this morning. I followed them and tried using my X-ray vision to look inside the containers, but couldn't. They must've lined them up with lead, which makes me more suspicious of what they're planning. I would've kept following them from the air, but they disappeared through a tunnel and after that, I called you." Clark explained.

Bruce sighed, "The last time I dealt with them, they were trying to turn every civilian in New York into mindless zombies by using some kind of mind control device." The former Gamma Scientist said, before glancing worriedly out at the city of Metropolis. "I wonder what they're up?..."

Before Clark could respond, however, the door to the roof suddenly swung open as Lois Lane steps out; she had seen Clark head up to the roof a few minutes ago and became suspicious. The beautiful reporter angrily glares at the surprised Man of Steel, crossing her arms over her bosom. "Why are you up here, Smallville? I swear to God, if you're holding out on another juicy story again, I'll rip you a new one."

Clark stammered on a response, so as to keep his identity a secret, but couldn't come up with one. Luckily for him, Bruce came to his defence and cleared his throat, catching Lois' attention. "Bruce? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Clark called me and was alerting me of the Enclave stationing somewhere in Metropolis." The former Gamma Scientist answered. "He figured I could help out his good friend, Superman, if they started to cause trouble." He added with a shrug.

"How do you know Clark, though? Last I checked, Smallville isn't a member of the Justice League or the Avengers." Lois said, still glancing suspiciously at a nervous-looking Clark. "Nor does he have any superpowers, I'd certainly know if he did..."

"Clark and I are good friends, we go way back." Bruce casually replied, before switching topics. "So, how have you been, Lois?"

Seemingly forgetting about Clark, the beautiful reporter softly smiled at Bruce, "I've have been doing pretty good for the past couple of years." She tells him, "Maybe, after you're done with the heroics, we could grab lunch later and catch up?"

"Sounds like a date, Mrs. Lane." The former Gamma Scientist says, playfully winking at Lois, causing her to giggle and pull Bruce into a warm hug, before she departed from the roof and headed back inside. Once Lois leaves, Clark let's out a breath of relief and says. "Thanks for the save, Bruce, I owe you one."

"No problem." The former Gamma Scientist chuckled.

"How do you know, Lois? It seemed like you two are good friends." The Man of Steel curiously asked.

"We used to date for a little bit, before I started dating Betty, when she and her family were stationed at the same base I worked at." Bruce replied with a smile as he thought back to some of those old memories. Clark was genuinely surprised to hear that as Lois had rebuffed dozens of advances from many different guys in the past, including the Man of Steel himself But before anything else could said, the entire Daily Planet building and all of Metropolis started shaking as a major earthquake was occurring.

The shaking continued for another few minutes as Bruce tried to balance himself on the roof, while Clark flew up into the air and looked down at the streets, seeing civilians running away, screaming and panicking for their lifes.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the shaking stopped as Bruce looked up at the Man of Steel with an urgent look. "We need to find the Enclave, now!"

* * *

(**Wayne Manor: Living Room**)

Diana stood in front of Bruce Wayne aka Batman with her arms crossed over her chest and a dangerous glare, one that would impress the likes of Thanos, aimed directly at him. Though, Bruce seemed unfazed, Diana could easily that her look made the Dark Knight slightly tense. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" The Amazon asked, a slight growl in her tone.

Bruce sighed, "Diana, I-" He started to say, but was cut-off when the Amazon held her hand up. "Stop. Whatever, you plan on saying or telling me, It won't matter. We're done for good, Bruce. You've hurt me too many times as it is."

The Dark Knight simply nods, knowing another chance for him and the Amazon was out of the question. "I'm truly sorry for hurting you, Diana." He said, sincerely. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I am. I hope you'll find someone who'll make you happy...and treat you right."

"I won't have to worry about that..." Diana inwardly thought as images of her and Bruce Banner/The Hulk happily being together flash through her mind; she felt utter joy and happiness whenever she thought of him. "Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate it." The Amazon tells him, before turning around and leaving his home.

After the demi-goddess had left, Alfred approached Bruce and give him a stern look. "I don't usually pry into your relationships, sir, but it was awful of you to break Diana's heart. You had one of the most beautiful women in the world by your side and you threw it all away in one night." The butler admonished. "Perhaps, you should train yourself to not fall into temptation so easily."

Bruce sighed, realizing Alfred was probably right. However, before he could say anything, an alarm blares out from within the Batcave. Confused and alerted by that, Batman quickly runs down there and is shocked by what he sees, the Batmobile was completely destroyed; crushed like a tin can and folded up into a ball.

* * *

(**Outside of Wayne Manor**)

Bounding away from Wayne Manor, Hercules lands outside of the main gate where Diana was waiting for him. "Did you do it?" The Amazon eagerly asked.

The Lion of Olympus grinned mischievously and gives his sister a thumbs up. Diana giggles at him, before the two powerful demi-gods quickly leave as a livid Bruce Wayne runs outside.

While she's flying through the air, Diana began coming up with a plan to tell Banner of she truly feels about him and stake her claim first, before other women do so.

* * *

(**Author's Note**)

**What's up, everybody! Hulkfan96 and his co-writer, Jason Chandler, here. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we just wanted to let y'all know that we hope you're doing alright & staying healthy during this COVID-19 Crisis. Down below is the main pairings and hookups for this story. Most of these ladies had hooked up with Bruce/Hulk in the past and will do so again, but for the rest, it'll be a slow-burn romance. Not too slow, though. ;)**

**Bruce/Hulk's Harem of this story will be composed of: Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Black Canary, Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk, Wasp, Vixen, Lois Lane, Big Barda, Umar, Grail, Storm, Power Princess/Zarda, Zatanna, Darcy Lewis, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Lady Sif, Amora/The Enchantress and Brunnhilde/Valkyire.**

**Other Pairings Included or mentioned later on are: Captain America/Steve Rodgers x Black Widow, Wolverine x Jean Grey, Beast Boy x Raven, Nightwing x Starfire, Clark Kent/Superman x Lana Lang, Hercules x She-Hulk, Skaar x Donna Troy/Wonder Girl, Thor x Jane Foster, Iron Man/Tony Stark x Pepper Potts and Spider-Man x Supergirl.**

**Speaking of Hercules, we're using Marvel's version for this story and many of our others as well, because he doesn't get enough recognition nowadays.**


End file.
